A Corrupt Sailor Moon: Dark Kingdom
by Gage Finale
Summary: AU. After Mamoru Is Brainwashed By Dark Kingdom, Usagi Becomes So Depressed That She Willingly Joins Dark Kingdom. We'll The Sailor Scouts Be Able Bring Her To Her Sense? Or Will Darkness Win?
1. Prolouge I

A Corrupt Sailor Moon: Dark Kingdom

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Charcters, Places, Or Things From Sailor Moon.

However, I Do Own All Original Charcters, Places, And Things In This Story.

Prolouge: Sailor Moon Joins Dark Kingdom

Prolouge I: Broken And Sailor Moon Joins Dark Kingdom

Usagi Tuskino (Sailor Moon) Was So Upset That She Was Crying Hard Than She Had Ever Done Before Over The Fact That Mamoru Chiba (Tuxedo Mask) Her Recently Rediscovered Soulmate Had Been Captured (By Dark Kingdom) And Brainwashed To Kill Her And The Rest Of The Sailor Scouts. This Plus The Factor She Belived That It Was All Her Fault Was Causing Her To Become Broken Emotional. It Was At This Time She Asked "I Wonder If I Should Just Join Them? At Least That Way, I Can Be With Him." To Herself As She Continued Crying To Herself. She Then Cried Herself.

Unknown To Her, By Asking Herself That Question She Sealed Her Own Fate. This Because She Was Being Watched By Kunzite. At The Same Time Though She Was Also Being Watched By Luna, Who She Didn't Was Spying On Her Despite Being Told To Leave Her Alone, Sailor Pluto, Who Was Watch Her Through The Time Gates And She Would Have Met In A Couple Of Years Anyways If Destiny Wasn't About To Take A Dark Turn Anyways, And The Mysterious Sailor Dark, Who Was Watch Her Through A Dark Portal Of Some Sort And She Would Have Met Eventually After Chaos And Shadow Galiexia Would Have Been Defeated. Kunzite Was Smiling Evilly Knowing Now It Was Only A Matter Of Time Before She Becomes Broken Emotionally Beyond Repair And Willing Joins Dark Kingdom. While Luna And Sailor Dark Went To Go Tell The Inner Scouts Or The Outsiders, Respectively. Sailor Pluto Decided To Awaken Sailor Neptune And Sailor Uranus Early And Tell Them What Has Been Happening To The Princess, Just In Case.

That Night Usagi Had A Horrible Nightmare, One That Would Finally Brake Her Spirit.

-Inside Usagi Nightmare-

Tuxedo Mask Was Attacking Her (As Sailor Moon) And After Every Attack (As She Wasn't Blocking His Attacks At All And She Couldn't Hurt Him Not Even In Her Dreams) He Would Ask Her To Join Dark Kingdom's Forces Of Her Own Will. And Every Time She Would Refuse And Beg Him To Come Back To His Senses And Her. Only For Him To Refuse And Attack Her Again. This Continued Till She Couldn't Move.

After That, He Spat "I Gave You More Than Enough Chances To Join Us. But I'm Will Give You One More Chance. Join Us Or Die!"

"No. Never." She Said, Weakly.

"Then Die!" He Said As He Killed Her.

-End Of Nightmare-

Usagi Woke Up In Sweat From The Nightmare. But Thank Goodness She Didn't Sceam When She Awoke. It Was At This Moment She Chose To Willing Join Dark Kingdom's Forces. Despite Knowing The Possible Consquences. This Was Because He Dream Had Finally Been What Finally Broke Her Spirit. All She Wanted Now Was To Be With Him At Any Cost.

Then She Got Up, Grabbed Her Transformation Brooch, And Snuck Out (Knowing That Luna Was Else Where [Because She Didn't See Or Hear Her When She Woke Up]). Unknown To Her, Luna Was Fallowing From A Distance.

A Few Minutes Later, She Arrived At A Random Allyway, Somewhere, And Heshins. And Hoped And Waited For Tuxedo Mask Or 1 Of The 2 Remaining Shinnottus To Show Up.

She Didn't Have To Wait Very Long As Almost Immeaditly After After She Heshined Tuxedo Mask And Kunzite. After That, Kunzite Asked " Let Me Guess, You Want To Join Us?", Which At First Caused Tuxedo Mask To Stare In Confusion And Think "What In The World Is He Thinking?" Until She Replyed "Yes. I Do!" In A Voice Filled With Lust. Lust To Be With Tuxedo Mask No Matter The Cost To Herself. This SuprisingLy Caused Tuxedo Mask To Smile Evilly As Kunzite Started Making Plans On How To Use Her To His Advantage. After A Few Seconds Of Coming Up With Nothing, He Heard Metailia's Voice Say If We Could Fill Her With Dark Energy Along With Endiymon As She Showed Him A Few Things To Convice Him To Do What She Had Planned. They Then Grabbed A Hold Of Sailor Moon's Hands And Disappeared In A Puff Of Evil Black Smoke.

After That Happened Luna, Who Saw The Whole Thing From Her Hiding Spot Behind A Nearby Dumpster, Came Out Ran Off To The Rest Of The Inner Scouts And Artimes About This Horrible Turn Of Events.

End Of Prolouge I

Author's Notes: Sailor Dark Is An OC Sailor Scout. Who While She Is A Good And Just Sailor Scout Her Powers Comes From Darkness. Her Most Powerful Attack Is Called Dark Void (And Yes, Its Name Is Inspired By The Signature Attack Of Darkrai From But They Function Completely Different). Which Creates A Miniature Black Hole To Destroy Enemies. And The Outsiders Are A Group Of OC Sailor Scouts That Are Consider Outsiders To Most Of The Inner And Outer Sailor Scouts That Sailor Dark Is The Leader Of.


	2. Prolouge II

A Corrupt Sailor Moon: Dark Kingdom

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Charcters, Places, Or Things From Sailor Moon.

However, I Do Own All Original Charcters, Places, And Things In This Story.

Prolouge: Sailor Moon Joins Dark Kingdom

Prolouge II: Usagi And Mamoru Become Dark Queen Serenity And Dark King Endiymon And The Future Changes

A Few Hours Later, Queen Beryl Was Getting Ready To Infuse Both Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Mask With Metilia's Dark Energy To Put Them Under Metilia's Influance, Forever. Unknown To Her However, Metilia Planned On Double Crossing Her.

Secertly, Metilia Had Resurrected Nerphite And Jadeite Without Beryl's Knowledge. And After The Black Spectre Like Being Corrupted The Moon Princess, Her Silver Crystal, And Her Prince, Metilia Planned On Having All 4 Shinnttou Kill Beryl Together. Then The Black Spectre Would Corrupt The Rest Of The Sol System's Sailor Scouts (Starting With The Inner Scouts). And Then Through Them The Spectre Planned To Take Over The Sol System, Enslave All Humanity, And Rule It With An Iron Fist.

A Few Seconds Later, Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Mask Were Brought Into A Room With 2 Strange Pod Like Objects. There Eyes Were Dark And Hate Filled Because They Had Already Been Given Some Dark Energy (By Beryl) To Prevent Them From Betraying Dark Kingdom Or Backing Out. They Then Entered The Pod Like Objects, Which Closed After They Layed Down In Them. Then Metilia Started Infusing Them With Very Large Amounts Of Dark Energy.

Meanwhile At The Same Time, Sailor Pluto Was Veiwing The Future To Make Sure It Hadn't Change For The Worse. For Last Hour, She's Been Seeing Crystal Tokyo. Unknown To Her Though Was About To Change. The Doors Of The Time Gates Suddenly Closed Themselves Shut Meaning That The Future Was Changing. And She Was Pretty Sure It Wasn't For The Better. Ecspecially Given What She'd Seen The Previous Night. Thankfully, She Had Already Awoke Sailor Neptune And Sailor Uranus, Early, Just In Case.

Back In Dark Kingdom's Base, Zoisite, Jadeite, And Nerphite Watched As The 2 Pods Open As Sounds Of Kunzite Killing Beryl Can Be Heard In The Background.

The Pods Opened Completely To Reveal A Changed Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Mask (Who Both Had Their Eyes Closed. As Kunzite Walked In The 4 Shinttou All Started Noticing The Physical Changes To Both Sailor Moon's And Tuxedo Mask's Bodies, Which Were: 1ST, They Both Had Obviously Aged 4 Years Physically, 2Nd, Sailor Moon's Hair Color Had Change From Blonde To Black, 3RD And Finally, Sailor Moon's Now Had A Much Larger Cleavage (To The Point Were It Had Broke Through Her Bra And Fuku) And Bust, While Tuxedo Mask Had Become More Mascular (Gaining A Six Pack In The Process). Then All 4 Shinttou Noticed That Saior Moon's And Tuxedo Mask's Magic Outfits Where Both Crackling With Dark Energy Next. A Few Seconds After The 4 Shinttou Noticed That, The Shinttou Watched As Sailor Moon's And Tuxedo Mask's Outfit's Morphed And Changed Into New More Fitting (And Evil Looking) Forms. Sailor Moon's Outfit Changed Into A Black Tight Fitting Short Sleeved Full Body Dress That Revealed Some Of Her Newly Gained Clevage, Black High Heel Shoes That Ended In A Point, And Black Elbow Length Glove. While Tuxedo Mask's Clothing Changed Into A Black And Dark Gold Variant Of Their Own Clothing With The Addition Of A Black Mask (Styled To Be A Black Version Of Neo-King Endiymon's). After That, Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Mask Opened Their Eyes, Which Had Changed Colors To Dark Purple (Sailor Moon's) And Black (Tuxedo Mask's). Their Mouths Curved Into Sinister Smiles As The Symbols For The Moon And Earth Appeared On Thier Foreheads, Glowing An Eerie Black Color.

As Tuxedo Mask Got Out Of His Pod, He Said (In A Commanding And Evil Sounding Voice) "Ah! My Eternal Loyal Shinttou! I, Dark King Endiymon, The King Of Dark Kingdom, Would Like To Introduce Our New Queen, Dark Queen Serenity!" As The Shinttou Bowed To Dark Kingdom's New Leaders. Then He Added "Now My-Fiance-To-Be Has A Few Of Things To Say.". "Our New Plans Are Simple But Will Ensure Our Absolute And Complete Victory! 1ST, We Shall Brake The Inner Scouts To The Point They Will Willingly Join Dark Kingdom's Forces Through Unlocking Their Own Sealed Memories Of The Silver Millennium And Their Lust From Those Memories, Then We Shall Capture The Outer Scouts And Find A Way To Brake Them To The Point Were They Willingly Join Us, The Same Goes For The Outsider Scouts. And Finally, Dark Kingdom Will Rule Over All Of Humanity Through Metilia's Power." Said Dark Queen Serenity In A Seductive And Evil Voice As Dark King Endiymon Helped Her Out Of Her Pod.

This Caused The Shinttou To Smirk Evilly As They Unlike The Sailor Scouts, They Remebered The Silver Millennium Including How They Had Once Been The Inner Senshi's Lovers Prior To Joining Dark Kingdom. And Just The Thought Of How Their Former Lovers Chose Their Princess And Duties Over Them. But Know That The Moon Princess Was The New Queen Of Dark Kingdom, They Knew It Was Only Matter Of Time Before The Inner Senshi Came Back To Them Of Their Own Free Will (Because They No Longer Had Reason Not To Join Dark Kingdom's Forces In The Shinttou's Minds) And This Time It Would Be Forever.

"Now My Queen And I Shall Go To Our Chambers For Some Alone Time." Said Dark King Endiymon In Voice That Implied What He And Dark Queen Serenity About To Do. The Shinttou Went To Their Own Private Chambers As Well.

Meanwhile Back At The Time Gates, They Had Finally Opened Back Up Revealing The Now Darker Future. Where The Entire Sol System Was Under Dark Kingdom's Rule And Metilia's Influance. Dark Kingdom's Forces Was Now Being Lead By Dark Queen Serenity's And Dark King Endiymon's Leadership.

Sailor Pluto Gasped In Horror For The First Time In More Than A Millenia And Thought "I Must Awaken Sailor Saturn As She Was The Princess' Half-Sister During The Silver Millennium And She Might Be The Only One LefT That Can Bring Her Back To Her Senses, Now" As She Shed A Single Tear Of Saddness (Also For The First Time In More Than A Millenia) That Only She Knew The Reasons For.

End Of Prolouge II


	3. Prolouge III

A Corrupt Sailor Moon: Dark Kingdom

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Charcters, Places, Or Things From Sailor Moon.

However, I Do Own All Original Charcters, Places, And Things In This Story.

Prolouge: Sailor Moon Joins Dark Kingdom

Prolouge III: The Rise Of Dark Queen Serenity And Remebering The Past Long Lost

2 Weeks Later, The Inner Scouts Were Just Finishing Off A Youma With The Outer Scouts' (Who The Inner Scouts Met 1 Week Earlier) Help. After Luna Had Informed Them About What Usagi Did Willingly, They Have Became Increasingly Worried About Her. On Top Of That It Had Been 2 Weeks Since Anyone Who Knew Her Had Seen Her. And During Those 2 Weeks, The Youma's Had Become Increasingly More Difficult To Defeat Even With The Help Of The Outer Scouts.

Unknown To Any Of The Scouts, They Were About To See Usagi, Again. But Unfoturnely This Reunion Would Not Be A Happy One For The Inner And Outer Sailor Scouts. And It Would Force The Inner Scouts To Remeber Parts Of Th Past Better Left Long Lost.

As They Defeated The Youma, They Heard Evil Laughter From Behind Them. They Turned Around To See Usagi, Who Know Looked Very Differnt. "Usagi?" Asked A (Strangely) Puzzled Sailor Mecury Who Wondered What Dark Kingdom Had Done To Her Friend. "Yes, That's Me. But Now I Perfer To Be Called Dark Queen Serenity." Answered Dark Queen Serenity.

"Dark Queen Serenity?" Wondered Sailor Mars Who Had No Idea Of What Was Going On (For Once). "Yes, I'm Now The New Queen Of Dark Kingdom." Stated Dark Queen Serenity.

"What Did They Do To You?" Wondered Sailor Venus. "Nothin Bad I Ensure You. They Just Made Me Better And More Powerful." Replyed Darkk Queen Serenity. "Snap Out Of It, Usagi!" Shouted Salior Jupiter.

"No!" Replied The Dark Queen. "In Fact, My Loyal Sailor Scouts It's Time I Started Reminding You Where Your Loyalties Lies!" She Said With An Evil Smirk As She Lunched Some Sort Of Attack At The Inner Scouts. And Although The Attack Didn't Do Any Obvious Physical Damage It Caused The Inner Scouts To De-Heshin And Faint All The Same.

"What Did You Do? Asked Sailor Uranus, As She Wondered What Dark Queen Serenity Did To The Inner Scouts. "I Simply Unlocked Some Of Their Sealed Memories Of The Silver Millennium Was All!" Stated The Evil Queen Before She Disappeared In A Puff Of Evil, Black Smoke While Laughing Evilly. The Outer Scouts Then Took The Inner Scouts To The Hirakawa Shrine And De-Heshined Before Leaving.

Unknown To The Outer Scouts, The Inner Scouts Were Seeing Memories Of Their Past Lives During The Silver Millennuim As Well As Their Past Lovers From The Silver Millennuim, The Shinttou, Memories Better Left Long Lost As The Outer Scouts Carried Them.

End Of Prolouge


End file.
